


The fatherhood complexity

by SakiJune



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Comedy, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon si trova ad attraversare una fase alquanto curiosa della vita: un inaspettato, pressante desiderio di paternità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Glielo mettono in braccio a tradimento.  
Mentre è impegnato in un calcolo astratto, le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi fissi alla lavagna, si ritrova a sorreggere un bebé di quattro mesi e cinque chili.  
Emette il suo classico verso aspirato, irrigidendosi, ma come previsto non tenta di liberarsene. D'altronde obbedisce alle Tre Leggi della Robotica: non recherebbe mai danno volontariamente ad un essere umano.  
Sente l'odore di talco e lo riconosce come affine al proprio. È tiepido, morbido, reale.  
Ha già provato questa sensazione prima e cerca di ricordare quando... oh, sì. La ghiandaia azzurra, Lovey-Dovey.  
Wyatt Hofstadter sorride. Sheldon anche.  


_Esperimento perfettamente riuscito._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il bimbo si chiama come il nonno materno, ovvero Keith Carradine nella puntata 4x09 - a cui ho già dedicato una cosetta tempo fa.


	2. Chapter 2

Come ha già puntualizzato diverse volte da quando questo  _Leonard in miniatura_  ha fatto la sua comparsa, per il momento la creaturina non è né bellissima né più intelligente della media, ma deve ammettere che non è immaginaria.  
Oh, d'accordo, è adorabile.  
\- Stai andando benissimo, Sheldon.  
\- Naturale che sto andando benissimo, Leonard, so tutto sui bambini. Sono stato piccolo anch'io, e ricordo perfettamente come mia madre si prendeva cura di me. A questo proposito, avrei dei dubbi sulla percentuale di acrilico di questa tutina. Gli esperti ritengono che nei primi mesi sia opportuno limitarsi a fibre assolutamente naturali...  


 

_Buon Dio, che cos'ho fatto?_


	3. Chapter 3

\- Sheldon, non dimentichi qualcosa?  
Guarda a destra e a sinistra, ma non nota niente di strano. Controlla la tasca posteriore dei pantaloni: il portafoglio è a posto. Le chiavi, anche. Il tablet è nella valigetta con gli appunti, ne è sicuro. Ha anche la borsa con i pannolini, la pappa e le salviettine...  
\- Sheldon, non puoi portare mio figlio in ufficio! - tuona Leonard dal divano, indicando il marsupio che l'amico indossa con disinvoltura e soffocando uno starnuto.  
\- Suvvia, non è mai troppo presto per imparare i rudimenti della fisica. Non è vero, Wye-Wye?  
Wyatt approva, salutando il papà con la manina.

_Qualcuno lo fermi._


	4. Chapter 4

Ma nessuno ha il coraggio di fermare Sheldon Cooper.  
Nemmeno le sue ossessioni riescono a fermarlo, e quando ci provano riesce a trovare un modo per aggirarle. Ha trovato una nuova ragione di vita, ed è sempre più a suo agio in quest'avventura.  
Solo che non è la  _sua_ avventura, gli ricorda Penny. Non è un gioco virtuale, e se lo fosse quello non sarebbe comunque il suo account.  
\- Negherò di avertelo mai suggerito, ma perché tu ed Amy non provate ad avere un figlio vostro?  
La reazione è simile a quella che avrebbe di fronte ad un calzino sporco.  
\- A-a-ah!

_Esperimento numero due._


	5. Chapter 5

Molly Cooper sarà bellissima e super-intelligente, ma per ora rimane immaginaria. Sheldon ed Amy discutano ancora del _come_ , e in un turbinio di proposte e controproposte rimangono entrambi frustrati. Permane il veto di Penny riguardo all'utero in affitto, naturalmente, ed è un'esimia ingiustizia.  
\- La natura ci ha fornito di corpi funzionali ed accoglienti  per uno scopo, Sheldon, e il mio grembo è  _molto_ accogliente. Farei soggiornare nel mio utero il tuo metro e novanta di splendore se potesse servire a farti crescere un po' da quel  _lato_.  
Sheldon ha un fremito di disapprovazione per quell'iperbole, ma non osa ribattere.

_Manca poco alla resa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly è un diminutivo di Mary e tra Sherlock BBC e la new generation di Harry Potter me lo sto trovando per ogni dove, perciò siccome Mary è il nome della mamma di Sheldon trovo che ci stia a pennello :)  
> Jim Parsons è alto un po' meno di 1.90, ma proprio di poco XD


	6. Chapter 6

Il fatto è che suona persino ragionevole.  
Non può negare che Amy sia, tra le donne di sua conoscenza, la più adatta a diventare la madre della sua futura prole. E che, tra tutti i metodi di concepimento esistenti, quello classico, barbaro e anti-igienico rimanga il più statisticamente affidabile.  
Ha deciso.  
Comprerà della biancheria in tinta unita, un disgustoso musical in DVD e una bottiglia di superalcolico. Molto dolce, molto alcolico.  
Se qualche bicchiere di vino è riuscito a fargli mostrare in pubblico il suo personale lato oscuro della Luna, un litro di quell'intruglio dovrebbe bastare per questa specifica missione.

_Ma lei lo respinge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il lato oscuro della Luna di Sheldon è andato in onda durante l'episodio 3x18, e se ve lo siete perso... mi dispiace moltissimo!


	7. Chapter 7

Wyatt, nel suo pigiamino di Superman, lo guarda disapprovando. - Gìa Amy piange, gìo Sseddon cattiiivo!  
\- Il tuo costrutto è privo di una base logica, Wye-Wye.  
Per tutta risposta, il piccolo Hofstadter gli mostra la lingua, iniziando una sfida che viene interrotta solo dall'arrivo di Penny:  
\- Mi piacerebbe capire chi di voi ha due anni e chi trentacinque. Sheldon, vai a chiarire con Amy immediatamente.  
Appena l'ha sentito arrivare, Amy si è affacciata dalla camera da letto. Sheldon la trascina per il braccio fino all'appartamento di fronte.  
\- Ti chiedo scusa. - Lei continua a guardare il pavimento.

_Sono minuti di imbarazzo._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boh, per voi questa sarà un po' come un piatto di pasta al burro fredda e molliccia, ma era giusto che prima o poi lo sapeste: a volte Saki è così fanghèrl, ma così fanghèrl da tuffarsi nell'OOC premeditato e sguazzarci consapevolmente.

\- Non ho bisogno di stordirmi per entrare in intimità con te. Non mi trasmetterai nessuna malattia e non perderò le mie fantasmagoriche doti intellettive in un colpo solo. Ora che non ho più la mia nonnina posso affermare che sei la persona che amo di più al mondo, e con te ho intenzione di dare il via ad una stirpe di  _homines novi_  che si chiamerà "famiglia Cooper-Fowler".  
A lei questo sembra bastare. Si toglie gli occhiali appannati e sorride.   
Il cuore di Sheldon perde un battito. Per un attimo teme di soffrire di aritmia come Howard, poi comprende.

_È così che funziona._


	9. Chapter 9

Ha proprio detto che la ama. Per sicurezza Amy l'ha registrato, e quando Penny ascolta non crede alle sue orecchie. - Questo è un documento ufficiale, mettilo subito in cassaforte! - le ordina, complice e sicura del fatto suo.  
La cassaforte di Amy si è riempita un poco, in questi anni. Ci sono biglietti ferroviari e inviti di nozze scritti in Klingon sul retro, fotografie rubate e baci presi solo in prestito all'euforia. C'è una tiara che la fa assomigliare ad una principessa e queste parole, queste preziose parole a cui lei vuole dare il significato più bello, più... normale.

_Perché se lo merita._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco i pargoletti che giocano insieme :) E sì, nessuno dei due ha preso dai rispettivi genitori :P Spero che il paragone con Iron Man si capisca, sono un po' criptica a volte *sempre*

Wyatt ha un'action figure di Iron Man, e dovrà ricordarsi di rimetterla a posto una volta a casa. Molly ha un'edizione limitata di Catwoman e quando il bambino la vede avvicinarsi civettuola al suo sarcastico playboy-filantropo, tenta di dissuaderla: - Crossover DC/Marvel, roba vecchia.  
\- Non vuoi sposarmi? - cinguetta Catwoman, offesa. - Mi hai trafitto il cuore!  
Suo padre, dal divano, alza un sopracciglio.  
\- Anche il mio cuore potrebbe venire trafitto da centinaia di schegge, in teoria, - sentenzia Wyatt - ma per fortuna ho il reattore.

_"E io, per fortuna, ho scoperto di non averne bisogno." pensa Sheldon._


End file.
